Mew Mew Charm School
by Mew Apple Blossom
Summary: angel is a new student at tokyo's mew mew charm school for girls. will she be able to ace the tests or fluck the hard way. The only way to find out is to read it so read. And review dont forget that!
1. Accsepted

Mew Mew Charm School.

Chapter 1

Accepted

"Angel mail is here." I heard my mother say from somewhere in the kitchen. We live in a small town called Lanark in Illinois USA. It's a awful quiet town but things were about to change for Angel Aquasteen…. A lot. "Coming mom," I said skipping down the stairs in red hoody and black jeans. It has been three weeks since every girl in Lanark was forced to fill out a application form and have a blood sample for an all-girl school in Tokyo. To be honest I don't even remember What the school is called. "You got a letter form that school you applied for." Mom said without looking up from the morning paper. "Thanks," I said and opened the letter. It was in a pink envelope. And this is what it said.

Dear Miss Angel,

We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Mew Mew charm school for girls. Your plane will be leaving bright and early on Friday June 12th. I hope you enjoy the journey you will partake in from joining the school.

Sincerely, Riyou

I held my breath. "Mother," I said shocked. "What dear," Mom said finally looking up from the paper. "I was accepted." I said to mom she smiled. "Congratulations I knew you could do it." Mom said giving me a great big hug. "Don't forget to visit me when you get the chance." Mom said crying. She never cried unless she was really proud. "Thanks mom I won't let you down." I said hugging her back. I ran upstairs to pack my bag because today was June 11th. And I was too exited to be attending Mew Mew charm school for girls in Tokyo, Japan.


	2. The flight and meet

Mew Mew Charm School.

Chapter 2

The flight and meet

"Mom for the millionth time please stop crying." I pleeded to her hopefully for the last time. "I can't," She replied. "Because I am too proud of you." She siad with one last glissening tear. then I got on the plane. It is a 12 hour flight from the chicago airport to Tokyo Japan. I think I forgot to tell you what I looked like. I have eletric blue hair, Emerld green eyes and a slight smile that never goes away. I was wereing dasie dukes, a hoop neck shirt almost the same color as my hair, and a hightop shoes that went all the way up to my knees. The flight went without insedent. Thow I slept most of the flight. Then finally the loud speeker crakled. " good evening laides and gentlemen. Please fasen your seet bellts and we will begin our desent to tokyo internatinal airport and thankyou for chosing contential airlines." I felt the assent torwerds the earth it felt weird after 12 hurs fo travel. When we got to the run way I thught my head was going to hit the celing I jumped so high. Then I finally got my lugage only a carryon and out ont the airport floors. There was a guy wating for me. He had platinume blond hair, blue eyes, And a sly smile . He wore skin tite white panse and a slevless blask zip down shirt. Over all I hought He was taky. "Hello I am Riyou the head master at Mew Mew charm school." He siad smileing and eyeing me. Over all dobouly taky.


	3. Mew mew charm school

Mew Mew Charm School.

Chapter 3

Mew Mew charm school

The school was absolutly gorgous. with Sandy gold wals with red velvet trim. "Do you know Tokyo Mew Mews?" Riyou asked smug. "Yah they kiked but three years ago , why." I asked unshour. "Because you like every one else in this school is a Mew Mew. Only 5 from each contrie." Riyou replyed still smug. "exept from USA there are 20 mew mews from their for the east, south, Midwest, and the west ." His grin got wider almost cat like. "What," I said shocked. "You and 4 other girls wil be a team." Said Riyou still smug. "And still, what." I said ready to punch him. "Who cares accsept who you are." Riyou said getting all up in my face." I don't give a rats ass." I said getting all up in his face. "Well you are a Mew mew so deal with it." Riyou said and stormed away. Mission acomplished I made the head master wish he never knew me. To be honsest i don't really care I am a Mew Mew. I started to my assined room on the 5th floor. acording to Riyou all the leaders lived on the 5th floor. Classes wer on the 6th floor and teaches and the head master lived on the 7th floor. I finally got to my room 108. I always liked that nummber I don't know why. i opend the door with a silver key Riyou gave me. The door opened reviling a room the intracat blue and green paterns. A class list with text book were their.

Zackara- P.E./Math

Mint- Drama/geography

Lettuse- Reading/Language

Pudding- Art/Science

Ichigo- Hand to hand combat/ Discovoring your red data animal and controlling your mew mew form

I did't like the sound of Ichigo's last class. But who knows. Shhhh.


	4. Julianna

Mew Mew Charm School.

Chapter 4

Julianna

"Hello class I am Mint and i will be your drama and geography teacher." Mint said. Mint was a small girl with blue hair and cold eyes. Her lips seemed in a perment scowl. "Well class is almost over so I think some singing will end the day nicely. A 2nd in comand should go first like me." Mint said puting her hand on her chest. a girl in the back wisperd. "Mabey that is why she is so sour." "Perhaps miss Julianna would like to go since she is a second in comand." Mint said with a satifed grin on her face. "Gladly," Julianna said she had Pink hair and brown eyes. The music for 'We R who we R' and when she sang I couldent tell the differnce between her and Ke$ha. She was that good. "Way to go Julianna." I said befor i could stop myself. Mint glared at me. Then she was done singing and class was over. "That was amazing." I said whal gathering my things. "Thanks for cherring me on." She said. "Julianna," I was cut off. "stop right their." She said winking. "You have erend the right to call me Jui." "Juli, What is your opinon of mint." I asked. "A stuck up rich girl that is upset because she wasent the leader. You are the leader right." she replyed. "How did you know?" I asked. "Saw you cheak in now how do i get to the 4th floor." she asked sheepishly. "Uh... The elevator." I said. "Thanks see you at lunch." "That is one strange girl." I thought to my self and she was my best friend.

**Yep that is the chapter read and review people please i don't know if you are reading it or not oh well TTYL.**


	5. Zulu

Mew Mew charm school

chapter 5

Zulu

"Come on you can run faster than that." Zackara was yelling at some of the slow pokes to get moving again. I had no problem with her. I only had Juli in my drama and goagraphy classes so this was new. "Does she ever stop yelling." A girl with firey red hair and deep blue eyes asked. "I don't know this is only my 2nd day." i repleyd. " Same, " she replyed. " I am a 3rd in comand." "what comand are you." She asked. " A leader." I replyed. " Just my luck someone that is half way decent and I can't even sit with them at ." The girls said with venom in her voice. I realized we were falling behind too late. " get moving girls or so help me." Zackara didn't need to finish her sentance. From the moment i met her i knew she was momeone you didnt make mad unless you were A. Very Dumb. B. very brave. or C. Suisidle. " we better get moving befor we get in seriouse trouble." I toled the girl. "What is your name." she asked me. "Angel, you" I asked. "Zulu." She said the picture of confidene. "Zulu we better get moving befor zackara getts some seriouse mojo out." I said starting to move faster. "Can't argure with there." Zulu said and we picked up the pass double time. After P.E. we walked in the hall together. we said our good byes and I was alone. Then i herd a knock on the door. " Uh hi," Zulu said shyley. " I forgot what floor is the head master on?" She asked ducking her head. " 7th foor. why?" I asked eyeing her suspishouly. She blushed. " No reson later." She said running down the hall to the elevator. That is one starge girl. I thought to myself but oh well.

**And that is the chapter i know they arnt very long but they are good. And stop revewing me on my spelling i get enought of that at school. Same goes for my other stories. any way TTYL. And sorry for the writing style computer was acting funny.**


	6. Kat

Mew Mew charm school

Chapter 6

Kat

"Remember class the idea is to make the biggest explosian posible!" pudding said enthousiasticly. The girl next to me was short with blone hair and blue eyes the color of the sky on a clouldless day. That was a wired change from Juli's pink hair and Zulu's red hair. And ofcorse they weren't in my science classe etheir. " Hiya I am Kat. Whats your name. I am a 4th in comand what is your rank." She asked befor i had time to reply to her first question. "Angle. and I am a Leader." I said leaning away she was as hyper and child like as the teacher. " Now the idea is to make a big explosian." Befor I could finish talking she had dumped all the tubes with the cemicals in the sink and I wachad as a big, colorful, and very loud explosian was taking place not 3 feet from me. "Amazing job, na ya da." the teacher said jummping up and down exitingly. At this point I thought she was crazy. "Yay we finished first." Kat said her face liting up like a kid that scored big time on halloween. "Uh.. Kat I would be quiet befor the other students diside to throw their text books at us." I said shy though I wouldent be surprized if they did I didnt think they used them very much. The other kids were sating. No glaring at us now. "No they wont silly." Kat said still hyper and I could only pray she was right and i wasent.

**And that is this capter. And i know this is boring with classes and It gets better. Right now I am introducing the team. So review and dont be mean and send my flames and i consider ones on my spelling flames I get it enought at school I dont need it here to and dont think I am being rude or anything and again ignore Juli please. TTYL.**


	7. Iris

Mew Mew charm school

Chapter 7

Iris

The next class I had was with Lettuce. She was a shy girl with green hair and green eyes. " Ok class I will read a Robert Frost poem and please tell me what you think it means. Fire and Ice some say the world will end in fire others say in Ice. From what I have tasted of disire I hold with those who faver fire. but if it had to parish twice I know enough of hate to say that ice is also great and would suffice." After she read the poem she sighed. The girl a few seats over said. "What was the point in that?" She asked she had lilac hair and lilac eyes. She reminded me of mint sp much it was funny. One thing is for shure. She would not get alone with Juli one bit. "What do you mean?" Lettuce asked the very rude girl. "What is the point in this class we are suposed to be training to become mew mews not poets." She said sticking her nose in the air. Yep deffenatly Mint. but she did have a point not many of these classes maid much sence. "If you disigre with the classes please take it up with the head maseter." lettusce said blushing slightly. I could tell she wasent comfitureble in the spotlight like mint or that girl was. After class I aproched the girl. "That wasent very nice you know." I told her. "I don't care its the honest to goodness truth. The name is Iris i am a fith in comand." She said smerking. "Hi i am Angel, I am a leader." I said thinking we were going to be friends. I couldent be more wrong. " I thought leaders were suposed to be brave and all that stuff. Not a wimp like you." She said but that was were I drew the line. "No wonder you are fith in comand you are a stuck up brat that doesent do any work." I mumbled. "WHAT WAS THAT!" She asked oviously mad. " Oh nothing." I said in a innosent tone. I walked off befor I could get on worse turmes with her.

**And that is the chapter. And that is the last of the classes i will bore you with yay. (Does happy dance.) any way read and review and If you like my storeis read the others they are displayed on my home page. See you next time TTYL.**


	8. Lunch

Mew Mew charm school

**Chapter 8**

**lunch**

It was finaly lunch time. I was starving. I had ran in to Juli on they way litturaly. She was too happy it was spepegetti day I guess. we also picked up Zulu and Kat. Thank goodness we havent seen Iris yet Juli would throw a fit. Or Fists and that wouldned do us much good. When we got our food Iris was sitting alone at a table. Ofcorse Kat wanted us to sit over there. And Ofcorse it wouldent end well. "What do you want." Iris asked very rudly just what i was afrad of. "To eat lunch of corse." Juli snaped back. That wasent a good sine. "I dont care you dont need to sit here." she snaped agian. This wasent going to end well if Zulu, Kat, and I didnt step in. "Uh do you realy have to fight." Zulu asked timmed. No respone. "could you please stop fightning." I triend no respones. " Have a idea." Kat said. I should have trusted my Kats ideas are never good instint but I didnt. She picked up both of their trays of spageti and dummped it on their heads. That did it. "Kat you are dead." They both screamed at her. And befor you knew it we were all throwing spegetti at eachother. Unfortunetly Riyou was on lunch dutie. "Girls my office right now." I haded those words at my other school I still hate them. so we walked with spegetti all over us to the Head masters office.

**Sounds like fun. I mean the food fight. Not the princibles. Ouch well read and rivew. TTYL.**


	9. I hate this school!

Mew Mew charm school

**Chapter 9**

**I hate this school**

I sware if I have to see Riyou's face again I am going to scream. We got in a realy bad argument in the office. Ofcore Iris got off the hook no problem. Where as Juli, Zulu, Kat, and I have detention. Oh the joy. But that wasent the worst part. Mint was in charge of the detention for today. I sware I am going to kill both Riyou and Mint. Lets face it they are both stuckup and stotty and rich. They are a prfict cupple. I didnt dare say that out loud as we walked to detention. We all knew that Zulu had a crush on Riyou. And if Iris found out she would be ruinned. I wouldnt do that to her. I know the pain of a broken hart all too well.

**(Flash Back)**

"What is it you want Jack?" I was currious as we sat in the park chewing on the little lunch we saved. "Listen Angel. This is hard for me to say but... I found somone else." Jack said he didnt look hurt at all he looked smug. "What but who?" i asked him tring to keep by pure and utter hatrid for him right now hidden. "Kaci I mean come on look at her she if funny, smart, cute, And she is acturly brave unlike you. And look at you you might be graceful and fast but you will never compare to her." Jack said then walked off with out even a good bye.

**(Flash back ends)**

Sure I was brave. Bravest girl in town acturle. And yes Jack came craling back after the first time he saw Kaci in a bikini. And yes I mad him suffer the same pain I felt at his rejection but sitill. If this school could make those memorys reserfice. Then I want out of this crazy place. They can live without 1 Mew Mew. At this moment I knew I hated this school.

**Yep pretty deep and all that boy stuff did not realy happen to me. I just made it up off the top of my head. Anyway read and review. thanks TTYL**


	10. Detention

Mew Mew charm school

Chapter 10

detention

When we got to detention It was oviouse this wasnt going to be a walk in the park when I saw who was incharge. Take a guess. It was Mint. And her little devil helper Iris. All I could do was glare at her when I walked into the class room and saw her face. But Iris didnt look smug. she looked hurt which was weird. I took a seat farthest away from Mint. That didnt help she still got under my skin. "Oh Angel be a doll and clean the chalk bord erasers. I think I still have chalk in my hair from that. I dont think anyone has cleand those... Ever. The out of the blue a teacher with bright red hair came in and walked right up to Mint. "Why do you have my new team in detention." She asked verry sturn. I knew who it was instently. It was Ichigo the leader of the MewMews. "New team?" Mint asked curiously. "Their are only 4." "No I think you are fogeting Iris." Ichigo said mosioning to her. "Why do you think she is so uncomfiterble waching them in detention. She is apart of the team. So she treats them like sisters." Ichigo said the logic finaly making some sence. I was shocked.

**Hahahahahahahahahaha. I do not own TMM just Zulu, Juli, Kat, Iris, and Angel. Please review.**


	11. Pai, Taruto, and kishu oh my

Mew Mew charm school

Chapter 11

Pai, Taruto, and Kishu oh my!

The fact that we were a team meant that we had to sit together in lunch. We were also one of the few teams that had been found. Everyone else was on there own.

"So tomorrow we get our first mission." I said smiling. For once I felt important. I mean my dad left me and my mom when I was 2 years old. I still have a nagging feeling that it was my fault that he left. I shook that thought out of my head. I knew that wasn't true but it still felt that way.

The next morning we all stood rancorously out side of Riyou's office. Something we were all are not usually happy to do. Well except for Zulu she was usually out here listening on his conversations. AND SHE IS NOT A STALKER. She just has her own idea of entertainment. A few minutes later we were out the door and into the bright light. It hurt alittle bit but not enough to really cause any damage.

"What you up to." A creepy chilling voice asked. I turned around A alien with green hair was staring at me. On his left was a alien with purple hair and on his left one with brown hair.

"Mew Mew Zulu"

"Mew Mew Juli"

"Mew Mew Iris"

"Mew Mew Kat"

"Mew Mew Angel"

"METAMORPHOSIS"

We all shouted and we were in our mew forms. I recognized them form the briefing. Kishu, Pai, and taruto. "Well well now it seems we have two kitty's and a angelfish." Kishu said eyeing me. "Perv." I yelled up at him. The words came naturally. "Calysto Sword. Ribbon Aqua slash." and they vanished. Well not all of them. Kishu aperred 2 inches in front of my face and gave me a peck on the lips. " See you later Angelfish." He said winking then varnished. I new instantly I hated him.

**Ok short discamer. I dont own TMM or MMP. Just the new team. **


End file.
